Over The Years
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: An AU multi-chapter fic about the childhood years of children Emma and Killian, ranging from infants to college.
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys! This is my new multi-chapter AU fanfiction - Over The Years! This story will be many chapters, each one talking about a new stage in their childhood. This is only the prologue, so it is VERY short, but it just sort of puts up the foundations for their lives. More specifically Emma's. Reviews feed my muse, so if you want this to continue quickly, please do R I do not own OUaT, or the adorable Killian and Emma.**

* * *

6 hours of long childbirth - Screams, echoing around the hospital section. Two women, on opposite hallways, going through labour, until finally their screeches were silenced and new, smaller ones arrived. Screams that would belong to newborn children in their first seconds of life, followed by the gushing of new parents and nurses that were bustling around the area. In one of the rooms, a baby boy with a wisp of dark hair on his little head.

" Oh, he's a handsome one! " One of the nurses cooed down at the child who was opening and closing his mouth, babbling with little baby noises and giving off small giggles. " What do you think you will call him? " She looked up at the mother and father, the former cradling the small being. The woman gazed down at her child, light damp hair spilling down to tickle the child's soft skin. " Killian. Killian Jones. " She replied quietly, smiling faintly.

Meanwhile, in the other room, a dark-haired woman was speaking softly to her husband. " You know we can't, David. " She was murmuring, but he seemed unwilling to do whatever they were discussing. " But... " He began, then seemed to think rationally and just hung his head. " I know. " The male replied quietly after a long moment, a small tear slipping down his cheek, his big hand brushing their baby daughter's soft cheek.

" This is hard for me too. I'd do anything - anything - to be able to keep her. But we have no choice. " She choked out, then turned to a nurse who was bustling around their room. " We aren't going to keep her. " She announced, and said nurse blinked at them, bemused and rather shocked. " Y-You aren't? " The white-robed woman stuttered, walking over to the couple and child. The father gave a soft nod. " Um... Okay. We can do that. But, would you like to name her first? "

The two exchanged a look, and he raised his head to meet the nurse's gaze. " Emma. We wish to call her Emma. "


	2. Prep

**So, yea, this happened. I just want to note that I reside in Queensland, Australia, so we have prep and whatnot over here. If you aren't familiar with the class naming system - P = Prep, and L = Lucas.**

** Guest; Hello darling. The reason they couldn't keep Emma is because of a little reason I like to call ' plot foundation '. Even I am not sure why they couldn't, but just thinking about it gives me a million and one ideas. I understand your confusion, but I think it needed to happen, to keep Emma in her ' I was abandoned as a child ' personality, which sorta makes her badass. After all, I can't have a story where everyone's life is perfect, can I? That's the magic of AUs.  
And who knows, maybe it is because of Regina that she has to give up Emma...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own OUaT or my babe Killy or darling Emma or Jeffy or Mrs. Lucas - Eddie and Adam do. For that, I am grateful, because OUaT would never be as fabulous as it is with me writing it...**

* * *

Many young children have ways to show their friendship for someone. It is a commonplace for them to begin becoming a lot kinder to them than the rest of society - Helping them, _finally_ sharing their playthings, following them around when they were bored, or merely just trying to talk to them. Things weren't much different with Killian Jones and Emma Swan, the two 'pretty children' of prep class PL, a squabbling group of younger children under the watchful eye of 'Granny' Lucas. Of course, her real name wasn't Granny, but most of the school - students and teachers both - had forced the nickname onto the older woman, so much so that she had begrudgingly accepted it.

Any person that wasn't aware that Killian and Emma had been best friends since they were born would be thoroughly convinced that the two were far too friendly for it to be a mere friendship, and often cooed over how they were so adorable with their little childhood crushes. However, that was completely and utterly incorrect - The only feelings they had for each other was that they could both look out for each other.

Obviously, at their young age they really didn't have to worry about bullies. Not even the older, crueler children had the heart to pick on the tiny preppies. But they did have their own way of defending one another. Emma would defend Killian's honour { Well, whatever he had of it at the small age of 5 } by yelling at the kid who stole his comfortable spot during naptime, and he would in turn help her to Granny whenever she slipped and fell when running on the pavement, a spot of blood trickling down from a graze on her pale knee. It was a win-win transaction for the two, plus they were really the only company either could bare.

Once again, it was one of those times that their friendship really came in handy. The two were toddling around the grassed area out the front of the raised classroom, giggling as they ran and tumbling around in the soft, closely-cut green. The two were having the time of their life, as they generally did - It was always fun just being their age, laughing in their high-pitched voices whilst not having a worry in the world, the thoughts of tests and schoolwork far from their tiny minds.

Remember how I said they didn't really have to worry about bullies? Well, bullies weren't the ones they had to worry about. Now, as young children, they were obviously rather over-protective of their stuff that they had, and that they had to own whatever someone else did. It was the same thing over and over again for every child. To be honest, it was like playing a game of tag where everyone was it. The trouble within the prep-aged society was most likely those who had what they wanted, yet still wanted more.

And along came Jefferson Hatter. Jefferson was a tall, thin young child with slack features and a mop of light brown hair. As he grew into adulthood, it would be seen that these aspects of his appearance would turn to be rather becoming, giving him a dark and dangerous appeal. However, for now, he just looked a little bit goofy. This child was certainly one of those who was rather full of themselves, always showing off whatever they had and deciding that things that they didn't have were already theres, no matter the argument.

Jefferson - Jeffy, as they had nicknamed him - waltzed up to the group, the same elegance in his walk that would follow him as he grew. " Killian. Emma. " He called, and the two glanced up in surprise. They exchanged a look, the girl looking rather stricken at the appearance of the Mad Hatter { Oh, they also called him Mad, for reasons that were quite obvious. He did have quite the temper } but Killian just blinked at her and looked back up.

" What do you want, Jeffy? " He squeaked back, and said Jeffy shot them a toothy - or, er, toothless - grin. " I want Emma to be my girlfriend. You are going to be my girlfriend. " He replied confidently, and Killian gave a frown of confusion. The female leaned up and whispered hurriedly into his ear, and soon the dark-haired preppy gave a nod of realisation, fixing Mad Hatter with an azure glare. " No, she isn't. "

" I'm not. " Emma defended with him, backing up so she was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Killian. Jefferson shook his head. " No, you are. "

" I'm NOT. " The blonde child stomped her foot, screeching out the word, quickly going into a tantrum. " Jefferson Hatter, what are you doing? " Came Granny's call from the balcony of the prep room, and before leaving with his head down to try to charm the teacher out of trouble, he snarled at the two, being as threatening as a five-year-old could. " I will make you my girlfriend. " He growled, then stomped off.

* * *

**/Hides behind cushion**

**Please don't kill me for this XD I'm sorry, this is SO short, and rather lame. But it is SUPER difficult to write something about little five year olds, and the only dilemmas they seem to face is people trying to steal their stuff. Therefore, that it what I decided to write about. It is lame, and childish, but I'll probably skip to grade 2 or 3 so they can have a mild sense of emotions and an understanding for bullies and general society. **

**Reviews feed my muse like no other! Even just a little comment on how I'm going makes my day, and makes me just wanna keep writing, so if you could be so beautiful and wonderful as to press that little review button and type a little something for me, I would be SO happy :3**


End file.
